You're Purrfect
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: After an atttack happens, Dudley is sent to the hospital...Well he ever be the same? Will he ever go to work again?
1. Daily Life

**Ok. I'm now mad now... My stupid sister is a fuc**ng jerk!**

It's a nice day. There was a wonderful couple waking up. A dog and a cat. The dog was name Dudley Puppy, and the cat was named Kitty Puppy. Dudley woke up first. He sat up and tapped his lovely wife.

"Why good morning, Dudley."

"It is now."

Dudley turned over on his side, and wrapped his arms around Kitty's body. They began to kiss each other. They both remember that they didn't have any clothes on. They were trying for a baby. They both got up, and they jumped in the shower together. While they were in the shower, Dudley picked Kitty up, and held her back to the wall. Kitty wrapped her arms around his neck, and they kissed each other.

Dudley slowly moved into Kitty. They both moaned, as they began to make love in the shower. Dudley moved Kitty up and down slowly. Kitty gapsed and held on tighter to Dudley's body. He went faster and harder for her. After about 20 minutes in the shower they got out.

"I wish we could do that every morning." Dudley said putting on his black shirt.

"I know! It's the best with warm water running down your body."

They ate breakfast and headed out to work. The fought tons of bad guys. Soon, the day was done. Dudley and Kitty went home, and ate dinner.

"Today was a great day, Dudley."

"Yep! It was awesome."

They finished eating dinner, and went to bed. Soon morning came by. Kitty woke up feeling a little sick. She ran into the bathroom and threw up all morning. Once Dudley was at work, Kitty was better. But then she picked up the phone and called Dudley.

"Hello?"

"Dudley! Guess what!"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"Holy sh**! We're going to be parents!"

They talked on the phone for a while. Soon Dudley came home, and once he got home Dudley hugged Kitty and couldn't wait till their new baby would come.


	2. 7 Months

**Hey guys... I'm crying right now, cause of my stupid family. I can't wait till I don't have to see them anymore. Did you know, my family makes my cry almost every night. I'm the one who is always getting yelled at... That' it, also it's going to be a short chapter, sorry.**

It had been 7 months later. Dudley and Kitty couldn't wait till their first child would come into the world. By this time, Kitty was always sleeping and didn't want to do anything. Dudley would always go to work. But today they were on their spring break! All of the bad guys were sleeping in, and doing things with their friends. (If they even have any).

Anyways, it around dinner time. Kitty made dinner, but she didn't really eat anything. At first when Kitty didn't eat anything Dudley was really worried about her. But after 7 months, he didn't really worry to much about her and the baby.

"How about a bath, Kitty?"

"Sure... I could go for that."

"I'll get it ready for you."

Dudley got up and left. Kitty cleaned the dished while Dudley was in the bathroom. After a few mintues went by, it was ready. Kitty got in, and smiled at Dudley.

"Why are you smiling at me?" Dudley asked.

"I don't know..."

"Come on.. Tell me."

"Get in with me, please?"

Dudley smiled at her, and got undressed. He got in with Kitty. Kitty laid on him and Dudley put his hands on her stomach. They both closed their eyes, and thought about their new lifes that would change. Little did they know, after 1 battle things would change forever. After about 20 minutes went by, they got out. They got ready for bed, and crawled into bed.

"Thanks Dudley."

"No need to thank me."

"It was just want we needed."

"We?"

"The baby."

"Oh hey... We have to find out if it's a boy or girl."

"Remember? We both said we didn't want to know."

"Oh yea... I keep forgetting that."

Kitty smiled at him, and they both kissed each other good night.


	3. Helpless

**I'm in a GREAT MOOD today! Because of "After Earth"! I've been watching the trailers at school, and ALL day long on my laptop! I'm so in love with Jaden Smith, cause he looks like my boyfriend which is why I love him so much! 3**

It's been a few days later. Kitty was almost to her 8th month of being pregnant. Now, most of the bad guys know about the new member. There fore, they would do anything to kill the baby...and Kitty.

So it's dinner time now. Dudley and Kitty were eating dinner at this time. Soon, they finished dinner. They went to bed, but before they could close their eyes, their door bell rang. Dudley got up and went to get it. He opened the door, and it was Snaptrap.

"What the hell do you want?" Dudley asked.

"I just wanted to see Kitty."

"Why?"

"Because of your child."

"You know about that?"

"Yea! Everyone bad guy does."

Dudley thought about it for a moment. But while Dudley was thinking, Snaptrap hit him, and ran into his room. Dudley got up, and knew that this would happened. Snaptrap grabbed Kitty, but Dudley jumped on him.

"You stupid rat!" Dudley yelled punching Snaptrap.

Snaptrap ran out of the apartment. Dudley had his blaster in his hand, and aimed for him. But Snaptrap was gone. Dudley ran back to see Kitty.

"Kitty! Are you alright?"

"Yea. I'm fine. He didn't get the baby."

"What about you?"

Kitty didn't look at Dudley when he said that. Dudley knew Snaptrap had hurt her.

"Let me see." Dudley said.

Kitty showed Dudley her neck. It was all red. Snaptrap must have had his hands wrapped around her neck, making her not breathe.

"I'm fine Dudley. Really."

"No you're not...I'm going to go find Snaptrap and make him pay."

"You don't have too."

"You're helpless Kitty..." Dudley began.

Once Dudley said that, Kitty crossed her arms. Dudley gave her a weird smile.

"Go on..." Kitty said.

"Well... You can get hurt easy."

"I know that... But I can take care of myself."

"Mmm... I can see that..." Dudley lied.

Kitty thought for a moment. Then Dudley hit her head lightly. Kitty held her head, and looked at Dudley weird.

"Why did you do that!?" Kitty asked.

"See... You're helpless."

"Fine... Go after him... Tomorrow!"

Dudley smiled at hugged Kitty. Now they went to bed. They fell fast asleep, thinking about their new baby.


	4. Newborn and Death

It has been a few week later. Kitty was close to going into labor. Dudley was sitting on the couch, watching tv. Kitty was on the floor, on a bouncy ball, trying to go into labor. Dudley made sure she was ok.

"How's it going Kitty?" Dudley asked watching Kitty.

"Good... We might as well go to the hospital in a few mintues."

"Did your water break yet?"

"No, no, no... I can kinda feel it coming."

They talked for a while. Dudley and Kitty talked for a while. But after about 10 minutes Kitty's water broke. They went to the hospital. Kitty was screaming, and everything. Dudley was there with Kitty, holding her hand.

"Ugh! When can I start pushing!?" Kitty yelled.

"In a few minutes, Kitty... You not 10cm yet." Dudley said.

"Well, what am I right now?"

"About 9."

After about 15 minutes went by, it was time. Kitty began to push. She was breathing really hard. But soon, it was all over. The whole thing took about 1 hour, since it was Kitty's first time giving birth. They had a daughter, and they named her Jenna. Anyways, Kitty and Jenna went to sleep. Dudley watched them, and just thought to himself.

"Man... I can't believe I have a child." Dudley said to himself.

Before Dudley could say anything else, the door opened. There standing in the door way, was his mom Peg. Also, was Kitty's mom. They walked in slowly and shut the door. Dudley woke Kitty up, and Kitty saw them.

"Hey... What are you guys doing here?" Kitty said sitting up.

"I texted them." Dudley said taking Jenna.

Peg and Kitty's mother both held the newborn. They were both happy for them. They didn't fight that day, but tomorrow Dudley and Kitty knew that they would be fighting on who gets to watch her. But anyways, when the parents both let, Dudley crawled into bed with Kitty and Jenna, they fell asleep.

Soon it was the next day. Kitty woke up in the apartment. Jenna was gone, and no where in sight. Kitty got up and ran out of the room.

"Dudley! Jenna is..."

Kitty stopped what she was saying, cause she saw Dudley playing with Jenna. Kitty walked over to them and sat down on the couch.

"Morning Kitty... I took you home cause you could leave the hospital." Dudley said giving a kiss to Kitty.

"Morning Dudley."

They all ate breakfast. But soon, Dudley's phone rang, and it was the Chief. The Chief told Dudley that someone was kidnapped in a ware house, and Snaptrap had them. Dudley hung up, and kissed Kitty and Jenna and left without saying anything.

Once Dudley got to the ware house, and ran through the doors. There he saw a little cat tied up. Snaptrap held up his blaster at Dudley, and he ran off. Snaptrap lost him, as Dudley ran off. Just then, Dudley wrapped his arms around Snaptrap's neck and held him tight. But then, Snaptrap grabbed one of Dudley's arms and they both had the blaster in their hand. It went off, but missed them both.

"Give up, Snaptrap!" Dudley yelled.

"Never!"

Snaptrap threw a punch at Dudley. He let go of the blaster, and Snaptrap kicked him in the face. Dudley spun around and used his leg and made Snaptrap fall down. Dudley got up, and jumped on him, and began to punch him in the face. Dudley also threw the blaster out of Snaptrap's reach. But then Snaptrap, kicked Dudley between the legs. Dudley yelled in pain.

Snaptrap pulled Dudley up, and hit him in the face then the stomach. Dudley fell down, bleeding a lot. But then, everything went black for him.


	5. Be the Same

**One day of finals done! I am now done with History and math until next year! Yay! Also, my boyfriend is super sweet! **

Kitty woke up with the phone ringing. She got up, and answered it.

"Hello, is this Kitty Puppy?"

"Y-Yes... Who is this?" Kitty asked scared.

"We will explain everything, but we need you to get to the hospital on main street."

"Ok."

Kitty hung up the phone, and got dressed. She got Jenna dressed as well, and headed out. It was the middle of the night. Why would someone be asking if she could come to the hospital. Yet again, she knew Dudley wasn't home yet. But she thought he was just out with some friends after his job was done. Kitty got to the hospital. She picked up Jenna, who was fast asleep. They walked in, and Kitty saw her friend Zoey.

"Thank god! Kitty you're here!" Zoey said hugging her.

"What's going on?"

"Do you want to hear it now, or when we get to the room."

"Which would be better?"

"If I tell you at the room."

Kitty and Zoey went to the 4th floor. Zoey stopped at room 147. ( I had those classes today, so yea). Kitty could tell Zoey had tears in her eyes.

"Zoey what's wrong?" Kitty asked holding Jenna tight.

"Dudley got hurt real bad on his mission..."

"What?"

Zoey opened the door, and Kitty gasped at what she saw. Jenna woke up from the talking, and she saw her father hurt real bad. She began to cry, and so did Kitty. Dudley was on a breathing mask. His ribs, right legs, left arm were broken. His neck was bleeding a lot, but they fixed that. His neck had been shot, trying to kill him faster. Kitty walk over to Dudley. He saw Kitty, and smiled at her.

"Oh, Dudley... I should have gone with her." Kitty said holding his hand.

"I'm fine... Just a little beat up."

"A little! Look at you, Dudley! I almost lost you."

"I couldn't let you get hurt, Kitty..."

Dudley heart rate began to go up.

"Keep calm Dudley..." Zoey said checking him.

Dudley's heart rate went down. Dudley saw Jenna sitting in Kitty's lap. Her eyes were all red, from crying. Dudley reached out his hand for her. Jenna grabbed his hand, and looked at him.

"I'm fine sweet heart... Daddy's gonna be fine." Dudley said.

Jenna cried once Dudley said that again. Jenna wanted to sit on Dudley's lap, but she couldn't.

"Why don't you sit next to me, Jenna?" Dudley said.

Kitty put Jenna next to Dudley. Kitty could tell that Dudley wasn't really doing that well. Dudley took off the breathing mask. He kissed Jenna, and hugged her.

"Daddy's fine... Daddy's here." Dudley said comforting Jenna.

"Dudley, put the mask back on." Kitty said.

"I don't need it Kitty... I'm fine."

After a little while, Dudley felt a little hot in the room. Jenna was sitting on Kitty's lap again. Dudley's ears dropped down, and his heart rate went down fast. Dudley couldn't really see that well too.

"Dudley?... Dudley please answer me." Kitty said grabbing his hand.

"I... I love both of you... So...Very...Much."

Dudley closed his eyes, and Zoey and 4 other people came into the room. They had to take Kitty out. One of the doctors took Jenna and another one tried to get Kitty out.

"He stopped breathing." Zoey said.

Once Kitty heard that, she fell to the ground crying her eyes out. Kitty and Jenna waited outside the room. Kitty knew that she was going to lose Dudley.

"Please Dudley... Your daughter need you in her life... I need you." Kitty said.


	6. Try a Little

**it's been 8 months since Darwin died. Today is just getting worst and worst! My family members and being a bi**h to me... Hey, it's different for everyone to get over something. For me, it's fuc**ng forever.**

Kitty and Jenna were sleeping in a chair in the hall way of a hospital. Kitty opened her eyes, and she felt a tear roll down her face. She wiped it away, and held Jenna close to her. But then, Zoey put her hand on Kitty's shoulder and she looked up.

"How's Dudley, Zoey?"

"He's alive, but he doesn't remember most of his past."

"Wait, what?"

"Here..."

Zoey, Kitty and Jenna walked into the room. Zoey took Jenna from Kitty and they left the room. Kitty sat next to Dudley.

"Hey, Dudley."

"Hey... partner."

"Do you know who I am?"

"You're my partner, we work at tuff."

"I'm also your wife."

Dudley began to laugh a little. Then Zoey walked in with Jenna. Kitty let Jenna sit on her lap. Jenna clapped her hand once she saw Dudley.

"Awww, she's cute." Dudley said.

"She's your daughter." Kitty said.

"What?"

"I'm your wife, and this is your daughter."

"First?"

"First child ever."

"Alright, Dudley... We got to take you into a walk room." Zoey said.

"What's that?" Kitty asked Zoey.

"We just test people on everyday life events."

"So just like, walking, running, getting dressed, clothes?"

"Yea, basic things like that."

Zoey put Dudley in a wheel chair, and they went into a private room. They tested Dudley on everything. While they did that, Kitty went back to her apartment, and got some photos of both of them. She also dropped off Jenna at her mom's house. Once Kitty got back, they were doing the finaly test of Dudley.

"Alright Dudley now I just want you to spell your name." Zoey said.

"I don't know how to!" Dudley yelled throwing things around the room.

"Calm down, Dudley... Just try a little."

Dudley sighed. Zoey told him Dudley to put the things back in place, and try again. He couldn't do it. Kitty was talking to Zoey and she had some pictures with her. Zoey let Kitty in the same room as Dudley. They had a table, and sat down.

"Ok Dudley.. Kitty is going to show you some picture, and tell you about your past." Zoey said.

"Ok Zoey."

Zoey watched them behind the class. Kitty showed him the prefect partner picture. He didn't remember anything about it. Then Kitty showed him their first date picture.

"Wasn't this in the summer time?" Dudley asked Kitty.

"Yes! Yes it was." Kitty said with a smile.

Dudley saw Kitty's smile and he got up from the table. Zoey thoguth he was about the do something bad. But he just sat on the floor and begged Kitty to show him more picture.

"I'll show you more if you sit back down." Kitty said.

"Your smile is really pretty, Kitty."

"Aw thank you."

"That's one thing I remember about you."

"How about this?"

Kitty pulled out a picture of their wedding day kiss. Dudley took the picture from Kitty and looked at it.

"This is our wedding day right?" Dudley asked her.

"Yes."

"I'm starting to remember more about you and me."

"Like what?"

"I remember the first time we had sex, and what do everyday and our fights."

"You had to bring up sex, didn't you?"

Dudley smiled all weird at her. They left the room, and Kitty took Dudley back to their apartment. Maybe seeing the apartment would help him.


	7. Half Way

**Please review! I hope you like it! Also, my mom said that this is my boyfriend's and I song.. It's called "Always" by 'Atlantic Starr'**

Dudley and Kitty got to their apartment. (remember Jenna is at Kitty's mom house). Dudley was in a wheel chair, since he had a ton of broken things. Anyways, Kitty showed Dudley everything in the house. Kitty also played some music in the house. She used the same music from their wedding day.

"Kitty?" Dudley said going into their room.

"Yes, Dudley?"

"I love you."

"You remember?"

Dudley held out of arms. Kitty hugged him tight. Dudley remember everything from him past. But not everything was clear. They kissed each other.

"How did you remember?" Kitty asked.

"The song that's playing right now."

"Always?"

"Yep... It was our slow dance at our wedding."

Kitty smiled at Dudley. Kitty kept making him talk about the things that he remember.

"Do you remember working at tuff?"

"What the hell is that, Kitty?"

"We both work there! Do you remember Snaptrap? Bird Brain?..."

"I'm just gonna stop you there." Dudley said cutting her off. "I would have remember those funny names."

"Do you remember me telling you that I was pregnant?"

"No... I don't even know what the word means."

Kitty sighed and hung her head down. Dudley knew she was upset. He wanted to make things right. But he just couldn't remember anything.

"Sorry Kitty... It's like I can't remember the most impartant events in my life."

"Do you remember us meeting for the first time?"

"No... Also, how did I get a job at tuff?"

"We'll talk in the morning, Dudley... You need your sleep." Kitty said looking at the time.

Kitty helped Dudley in bed. They fell fast asleep. But Dudley couldn't really sleep that night. He kept thinking about his life. He remember Kitty, and their honeymoon and wedding. But he didn't know he had kids with her. But some reason, when he was in the hospital... Right when he saw Jenna, he fell in love with her.


	8. First Day of Work

**Hey guys! It was my last day of being a freashman! Yay! Also... My boyfriend and I kinda got into a little fight, so this chapter might short. He thought I've been lying to him, but really he's been lying to me! Anyways, Please Review!**

Morning time came. Kitty got up, and saw Dudley. She said blood on his white fur. He was fast asleep. She made him breakfast. Dudley woke up, from hearing a noise. He sat up, but groan as he sat up.

"So I see you're awake now."

"Thank god I remember you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you! And that little cat you held in your arms."

"Jenna... And she's yours too. Now come on I made you breakfast."

Kitty helped Dudley into his wheel chair, and he ate breakfast. After they ate breakfast, Kitty remember the blood on his fur.

"Hey, Dudley?"

"Yea?"

"Do you remember how to take a bath?"

"No... Why?"

"Cause you need to get cleaned off."

"Can you help me? Heck, you've been my naken before."

"Yea. On our wedding night."

They laughed, and Kitty got a bath ready. She undressed him and helped him. Once he was done, Kitty told him out work. They both went to work, and talked with the Chief and Keswick.

"So he can't remember anything?" The Chief said.

"Yep." Kitty said.

"Dudley! Do you remember how to fight?" The Chief asked Dudley.

"Who are you?"

Kitty looked at the Chief. He was stressed out from this whole thing. Dudley was still in his wheel chair until the next 3 weeks.


	9. All Better

**OMG! I JUST SAW 'AFTER EARTH'! BEST MOVIE EVER! I AM SO IN LOVE WITH JADEN SMITH, CAUSE HE LOOKS LIKE ME BOYFRIEND! God, you guys HAVE to go see that movie!_ I CRIED AT THE END, CAUSE I FINALLY GOT TO SEE THAT MOVIE!_**

About 3 week has passed. Dudley was out of the wheel chair. He was walking on his own, and doing some things on his own. Kitty, on the other hand was really happy that Dudley was remember more and more with each day.

"So, Dudley... What else do you remember?" Kitty asked feeding Jenna.

"I remember beating Snaptrap and Bird Brain and this weird lizard man."

"That's good... And you still don't remember Jenna?"

"No... I'm still sorry about that, Kitty... I mean it's my own kid!"

"Don't be... Now come on... Time for work."

They got ready and left for work. Jenna was left at Peg's house. Dudley remember Peg and how much she didn't like Kitty. Anyways, Dudley and Kitty got to work. Kitty took Dudley to Keswick. He did some test on Dudley.

"Agent Katswell?"

"What did you find, Keswick?"

"I know the r-r-reason why he doesn't remember Jenna."

"Really why?"

"Because she just came into his l-l-life at that time."

Now Kitty understood everything. Dudley couldn't remember Jenna because she just came into his life. It was a new event in his life. Kitty told Dudley what Keswick said, since Dudley still didn't understand things. Anyways, the day was over.

"Hey Kitty, when can I drive?" Dudley said watching Kitty.

"When you remember how to."

"You could teach me."

"I don't know Dudley... You still need to learn how to turn on the lights."

"Dude, it's hard! Why does it go up and down!"

"To turn on and off... Just sit back and relax."

It was dark now. The moon was out. Kitty went to go get Jenna from Peg's house. Dudley tried to know more about Jenna, but she was just a newborn, she couldn't talk. When Kitty and Jenna came back, Dudley just watched Jenna.

"I still can't believe I can't remember my own child!" Dudley said feeling awful.

"Don't blame yourself, Dudley."

"I think it's my fault though..."

"How?"

"I don't know... I wish I knew though..."

Dudley stared out the window. Kitty felt bad for him. They got to the apartment and went to sleep. When Kitty was fast asleep, Dudley got out of bed and left the apartment. He walk out in the streets trying to remember who he was. He saw a couple playing with their son in a window. Soon, Dudley was in the park, and he sat in the grass.

"How did I even forget everything in my life?" Dudley asked himself.

"You didn't want us to get hurt."

Dudley turned around. Kitty was standing behind him with Jenna in her arms. Dudley stood up, and held Kitty's hand.

"Kitty... I feel like a total jerk not remember you or Jenna."

"You remember our names."

"Not good enough for me."

"Well, it is for us... Come on, let's go."


	10. I'll be your Hero

**After Earth, go freaking see it! You'll love it! Also, I saw my boyfriend... I love him so much, but god he gets in so much trouble all the time! Anyways, last chapter, enjoy!**

Dudley still couldn't remember anything. Kitty and Jenna did everything they could. But nothing worked. Dudley still couldn't go to work, since he didn't remember how to fight. Word got out though about Dudley. Anyways, it was night time. Dudley and Jenna were fast asleep in bed. Kitty woke up, hearing a noise. She got up and left the room, and never came back. Jenna woke up. She cried to wake Dudley up.

"Huh?... Oh Jenna." Dudley said getting up.

Dudley picked up Jenna. He held her close to him. He turned around, but something hit him. Someone picked Jenna up, and dragged Dudley's body away.

Soon, Dudley woke up. He was tied up in a chair. He saw Kitty and Jenna in a cage hanging above water. He called out to them, but they didn't wake up. Then Dudley saw someone walk out of the shadows.

"Hello, Dudley."

"Who the hell are you?"

"It's me! Snaptrap."

"Let him go, Snaptrap!" Kitty yelled out.

"Kitty! What's going on!?" Dudley said looking around.

Snaptrap pulled a lever and the cage Kitty and Jenna are in dropped. Kitty used her claws and opened the cage. She grabbed Jenna, and jumped out. Jenna was safe and so was Kitty... for now. Kitty put Jenna somewhere safe. She ran toward Snaptrap, and held her blaster up.

"Let him go, Snaptrap."

"Ok, fine."

Snaptrap untied Dudley. But as he was doing that, Kitty jumped on him and beat him up. Dudley got up and ran over to Jenna. She had tears in her eyes. But then, Dudley heard Kitty scream, and she fell to the floor, not moving. There was blood everywhere. Jenna knew her mother was gone. Dudley kissed her forehead, and stood up. Snaptrap walked away from Kitty, with rage in his eyes. Dudley walked toward Snaptrap. He grabbed Kitty's blaster and shot Snaptrap in the back.

"You will pay that." Dudley said still walking toward Snaptrap.

Snaptrap shot at Dudley. But Dudley moved to the side. Snaptrap kept missing him, and Dudley was getting closer to Snaptrap. Dudley got closer to Snaptrap, and pick him up by his shirt. Dudley punched him. But Snaptrap kicked him in the stomach. Dudley let go, and Snaptrap shot him. Dudley laid on his back.

"_I won't let anyone hurt you. I love you to much. Why are you acting this way? Can't you see that I love you? Met you first born Dudley"_

Kitty's voice was racing through Dudley thought. Dudley sat up, and looked over at Kitty. Jenna was right next to her. Dudley closed his eyes, and opened them again. Dudley looked at his left hand, and saw his wedding ring. Different thought were coming to him. He was remembering everything now.

Dudley ran to Snaptrap and knocked him out with one punch. Snaptrap laid in the floor, knocked out. Dudley grabbed Kitty and Jenna and left the building. Dudley called the Chief on Kitty's phone.

"Yes Agent Katswell?" The Chief said on the other line.

"Chief. It's Dudley, I remember everything now."

"That's great!"

"I need you to come over here right away..."

Dudley told the Chief everything. Snaptrap was put into jail. Dudley took Kitty and Jenna back to their apartment. Kitty was still knocked out, but Dudley put her into bed. He took care of Jenna while she was sleeping. Soon, Kitty opened her eyes. She was in bed. She looked around, and slowly got out of bed. She opened the bedroom door, and saw Dudley and Jenna playing with each other.

"Dudley?"

"Kitty!"

Dudley hugged Kitty tight. Kitty hugged him back.

"I thought I lost you, Kitty."

"What?"

"I remember everything again."

"Really!?"

Dudley smiled at her, and kissed her. Everything was fine now. Dudley went back to work. They couldn't be happier in life. Until one day came.

"Dudley! Come in here!" Kitty called out from their bed room.

"What?" Dudley asked walking in with Jenna in his arms.

"I'm pregnant again!"

Things couldn't be happier. Nothing could go wrong. Jenna was happy to be a big sister. Dudley and Kitty couldn't wait for their 2nd child. Everything was purrfect. Their life was purrfect.


End file.
